Overlordオーバーロード :Một kẻ khác(Another one)
by IcyWraith
Summary: Một kẻ khác được chuyển vào một thế giới mới . (Another one who tranfer to new world)
1. Chapter 1

**PHẦN MỘT**

(Trong khi mình up truyện lên trang này bị lỗi mất chữ.Mình sẽ cố gắng khắc phục.)

Năm 2138 sau công nguyên, DMMO-RPG không những trở thành sự thật, mà còn trở nên phổ biến.

Là viết tắt của cụm 《Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game》, DMMO-RPG đại diện cho một thế hệ trò chơi tương tác mới, trong đó người chơi có thể trải nghiệm một thế giới ảo chân thật tới từng chi tiết. Bằng cách sử dụng một loại máy móc đặc biệt, kết nối với các tế bào thần kinh thông qua một hệ thống máy tính và mạng nano, người chơi có thể cảm thấy mình thật sự dung nhập vào thế giới game.

Trong số những DMMO-RPG từng được phát triển, có một tựa game đứng trên tất cả, tỏa sáng rực rỡ.

Đó chính là Yggdrasil.

Được phát triển bởi một nhóm lập trình game cực kỳ tài năng của Nhật, sau khi ra đời vào năm 2126, Yggdrasil trở thành một tựa game có thể mang đến sự tự do vô biên cho những người tham gia mà không bất kì game nào thời đó có thể so sánh được.

Số lượng class nhân vật trong game lên đến 2000 nếu cộng gộp tất cả các class từ cơ bản đến trung cấp, cao cấp. Người chơi buộc phải lựa chọn ít nhất 7 class nếu muốn lên max level bởi một class tối đa chỉ có 15 level. Kể từ đó, chỉ cần thỏa mãn đầy đủ các yêu cầu cần thiết, một người có thể tự do thỏa thích thử nghiệm tất cả các class nhân vật mà mình yêu thích.

Nói cách khác, với hệ thống của Yggdrasil, trừ khi cố tình bắt chước, thì sẽ không có chuyện hai nhân vật giống nhau cả

Không chỉ tự do trong các class nhân vật, người chơi còn có thể tùy chỉnh giao diện nghe nhìn một cách tùy ý. Bằng cách sử dụng công cụ chỉnh sửa được bán riêng lẻ, người chơi có thể thay đổi hình dáng, chế tạo, xây dựng vũ khí, áo giáp, nhà cửa, vẻ ngoài nhân vật, thông tin nhân vật... một cách thoải mái.

Chờ đợi người chơi tại Yggdrasil là một bản đồ thế giới cực kỳ rộng lớn; 9 đại thế giới từ Asgard, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Nidavellir, Midgard, Jotunheim cho đến Niflheim, Helheim, Muspelheim.

Một vũ trụ bao la, hằng hà sa số class nhân vật, đa dạng trong tùy biến giao diện, Yggdrasil đã thổi bùng lên tinh thần Artisan của các game thủ và tạo nên một cơn sốt mà sau này người ta hay gọi là "visual popularity".

Với sự bùng nổ nhanh chóng như thế, Yggdrasil trở nên phổ biến tới mức không chỉ tại Nhật Bản mà toàn thế giới, người ta coi Yggdrasil và DMMO-RPG là mộ ưng bây giờ nó chỉ còn là quá khứ

* * *

"Đúng là một game dù hay và lớn cỡ nào điều cũng có thời của nó.Có lẽ Yggdrasil cũng không là ngoại lệ".

Người đó nói với một tiếng thở dài.Cảm giác tiếng thở dài đó có một niềm tiếc nuối cực kì lớn.Cậu ta đang ngồi trên một cái ghế Sofa đơn trong căn phòng ,chiếc ghế hướng ra ngoài cửa sổ đưa tầm nhìn ra sân vườn trước rồi đưa mắt lên một bầu trời đầy sương mù,đứng kế bên là một quản với một mái tóc đen qua trông không quá trẻ nhưng có cảm giác từng trải.Tất nhiên người đang ngồi là một player và quản gia kia là một NPC lvl 100 tên Frank.Căn phòng cậu ta đang ngồi là phòng làm việc của chủ guild.Căn phòng bao gồm một cái bàn làm việc,một giá để sách ,nhiều vật dụng cùng đồ trang trí làm cho căn phòng mang phong thái sang trọng.Cậu ta đang mặc một bộ đồ ngủ quí phái khác với thường ngày cùng với một vẻ mặt đăm chiêu hoặc là cậu ta nghĩ như vậy,tay cầm một ly rượu vang đỏ trông đắt tiền nhưng không uống.Một gương mặt với sống mũi cao,da trắng,tóc màu vàng tươi xen lẫn những sợi tóc bạc xõa ngang vai,có đôi tai nhọn khá nhỏ không thể nào nhầm lẫn được đó chính là một tộc ưng cậu ta có một cánh tay cố một lớp vẩy.Đúng hơn là một lớp vẩy rồng mỏng được tay áo che lại nhưng vẫn để lộ bàn tay có móng nhỏ đặc chưng của rồng.Đúng hơn cậu thuộc tộc haft-elf(tất nhiên là lai Dragonkin).

"Không ngờ người tái sinh như mình lại chơi được một game thật tuyệt vời như thế này"

Người tái sinh.Đúng. Trong khi nhìn ra ngoài vườn với đầy những bông hoa,cây cỏ đẹp đầy sức sống bằng dữ liệu dù là ban đêm.Vì khu vườn đã được soi sáng mập mờ bằng các light spirit .Cậu ta mơ màng nhớ lại mình đã đến với game này như thế nào.Một kẻ sinh ra vào những năm 90 của thế kỉ 20 tại một đất nước nào đó.Một kẻ mê game và thuộc về thế giới game nhưng một tai nạn hy hữu đã cướp đi mạng của cậu.Cụ thể là cậu đang" test" một máy thực tế ảo để mua về dùng nhưng một sự cố về điện đã xảy ra đã khiến máy phát nổ và khiến cậu lên đường ngay tức khắc một cách đau đớ nhưng khi cậu tỉnh dậy cậu cảm thấy mình là một đúa trẻ sơ sinh với kí ức cũ mơ mà lớn lên một chút,cậu mới biết mình đang ở một nước châu Âu với một gia đình Á-Âu khá giả với ngôn ngữ chính là tiếng Anh.Và khi biét được mình đang ở thế kỉ 22,cậu luôn băn khoăn với những câu hỏi "Tại sao lại là mình,mình đâu có gì đặc biệt,tại sao lại tái sinh với kí ức cũ,ai đã làm việc này?Tại sao?"

Cậu dần nhớ về những sự kiện,những kí ức nhưng không nhớ nổi một cái tên,kể cả tên mì cậu lên mười ở cuộc đời mới lúc là game Yggdrasil bắt đầu mở cửa dù cậu đã làm quen với cuộc sống mới nhưng máu ham game vẫn còn tồn tại trong tâm trí của cậ nhiên với những kí ức kinh hoàng về tai nạn cũ cộng với những qui định về độ tuổi đã cản trở cậu đến với thứ mà cậu gọi là "Miền đất hứa của sự tư do".Đến năm 12 tuổi thì cậu đã cuối cùng "đến" với nó.Game Yggdrasill không chỉ có mỗi sever Nhật Bản mà còn có các sever khu vực các nước với những ngôn ngữ khác nhau.

Nhưng đặc biệt hơn là tính năng "liên sever".Tức là cho phép trao đổi mua bán,kết bạn,gia nhập guild từ những sever khác biết được tính năng này thì cậu đã quả quyết "Đây là một miền đất hứa cho sự tự do và phiêu lưu".Khi khởi tạo nhân vật,câu đã chọn cho mình chủng tộc half-elfvới 90% là elf,10% là dragonkin nên nhân vật cậu tạo vẫn tính là humanoid nhưng vẫn có thể nâng điểm racial nhưng bị giới hạn về cấp độ chủng tộc cũng như là sức mạnh cơ bản. Bù lại có thể nâng class một cách đa dạng với những khả năng mà cậu cho là có thể tự kiếm ra tiền trong game để hạn chế tính năng "hút máu" của game nhưng vẫn trải nghiệm đầy đủ tính năng của game với những kinh nghiệm từ kí ức cũ của mình.Lúc đầu cậu cũng định chọn dị hình tộc nhưng khi thấy dòng chữ "được phép bị pk mà không bị phạt" nên cậu chọn race dòng humanoid.Đường xây dựng nhân vật của cậu là theo đường MAGE-tức pháp sư nhưng không phải là pháp sư thường mà là loại đặc biệt mà cậu nghĩ ra. Hiện nhân vật của cậu đang ở sever Europe với ngôn ngữ chung là English.

Guild của cậu làm chủ là một crafting guild,tức là guild chuyên gia công để mua bán hoặc gia công thuê hoặc sửa chữa các mặt hàng item từ hạ phẩm tới cao cấp cùng với những nguyên liệu từ bình thường đến quí hiếm từ các cuộc thu thập,raid boss và cả cash shop. Phương châm của guild là "For the right price, anything". Các thành viên guild cũng rất thích đi phiêu lưu mạo hiểm cũng như đi raid boss và tham gia có cuộc thi PvP với lí do đại khái như như "Tìm thị trường".Cũng tiện vì vừa đi chơi vừa kiếm thêm thu nhập cả tiền ảo lẫn tiền thật nếu biết cách lách luật.

Lối build của Ostagama thiên về sự "cơ động".Tức là cậu ta có thể đảm nhiệm nhiều nhiệm vụ trong một party như là tanker,damdealer,lẫn support cho dù là một pháp sư.Vì thê nên cậu có thể đi raid bất cứ lúc nào nếu mọi người mời nếu thiếu một vị trí nào đó.Từ những cuộc raid kiếm item trong guild đến những lời mời từ các guild liên minh với cậu.Sức mạnh của cậu nếu PvP solo cùng một pháp sư tương đương lvl và items thì cậu sẽ có lợi thế hơn một phần vì cậu có thế áp sát và vô hiệu hóa đối phương một cách nhanh chóng. Bù lại một khuyến điểm lớn là sức mạnh điều không mạnh bằng các class thuần chủng thiên về một phía,đặc biệt là các cuộc raid qui mô lớn để kiếm nguyên liệ đó Ost đã chọn thêm job là Alchemist.Đặc điểm của job này là chiến đấu gián tiếp bằng gia công chế tạ chọn class này thì sẽ unlock được các passive skill đặc biệt cộng với khả năng điều chế các đăc biệt khi đạt cấp độ tối đa để chế tạo các loại poiton thượng hạng để tăng các chỉ số trong một thời gian nhât định cùng với các loại "Rune" và "orb" cao cấp để nâng cấp items hoặc tăng chỉ số nhất định cho item đó tạm thời hoặc vĩnh viễ ông chỉ thế còn có các loại độc dược,thuốc thanh tẩy,thuốc biến hình,thuốc tăng kinh nghiệm…để dùng trong chiến đấu.Tất nhiên để chơi và thành thạo job này thì rất là khó khăn,đòi hỏi phải bỏ ra sức rất nhiều lần bình thường.Đặc biêt là sau khi "vô tình" unlock được special đọc điều kiện để unlock thì cậu hốt lên"Cũng có những điều kiện như vầy à?".Điều kiện cả phải có đạt cấp tối đa job Alchemist và Oblivion,đã unlock 1 job cao cấp,dòng máu lai,chế tạo lượng lớn item và dùng **một lượng rất lớn tất cả các loại poiton,rune và orb từ cấp thấp đến loại cao cấp,đặc biệt ,quý hiếm.** "Cũng đúng,chơi được vài năm, nốc cả đống như thế thì không bị đột biến mới lạ". Ost đã có thể chê tạo và gia công các loại item khác nhau như quần áo,giáp trụ,vũ khí,các items tiêu thụ khác nghề… nhưng với điều kiện là phải sử dụng các loại trang bị đặc biệt cho từng loại nghề như "tạp đề bếp trưởng" cho món ăn,"búa thợ rèn" cho giáp trụ,"vòng tay thợ may" cho quần áo,…do các guild mate khác chế tao dùm cho cậu nhưng vẫn tốn nhiều nguyên liệu và công sức để nâng tất cả kĩ năng chế tạo điều đạt cấp cao nhất vì chủ yếu không muốn tốn quá nhiều tiền vào cash shop.Cũng vì thế mà với tất cả những kĩ năng craft đồ một cách tổng hợp nên cậu cũng có thể tạo ra những items có hiệu ứng đặc biệt và tốt nhất mà không quá phụ thuộc vào cash shop.

Ngoài khoảng 400 kĩ năng đang sỡ hữu ra còn cho khả năng biến hình chiến đấu(metamorphosis)với các form với những sức mạnh tương đương trong thời gian nhất định cùng với khả năng sử dụng các loại trang bị khác class mà cậu cho là khá vô dụng và 1 Overank magic tương ứng với race Mutant trong số bốn overank magic mà cậu đang sở hữu.

"Hôm nay là ngày cuối cùng,chắc là hôm này họ không đến"

Ostagama tự lẩm bẩm.Cậu bâng quơ nhớ lại nhũng kỉ niệm đẹp khi chơi game.Cậu sướng nhất là lúc mọi người tổ chức một cuộc raid gọi là lớn nhất game vào Narazick,một guild base khét tiếng nhất Sever Nhật Bản.Tên guild ấy là Ainz ooal gown,một guild riêng của chủng tộc dị hình.Mặc dù Ost không tham gia cũng như là không phân biệt đối xử với chủng dị hình vì guild cậu cũng từng nhận tộc dị hình và ưng đấy là cơ hội làm ăn tốt vì các loại potion chất lượng cao mà guild cậu và cậu chế tạo cùng với nhừng item tiêu thụ cao cấp điều được bán sạch với giá hợp lí,trừ cả tiền thuế do buôn bán liên sever tiền lời vẫn cao.Có thể nói gián tiếp tấn công nhưng do quá hời nên vẫn là ưng cậu tự nhủ "Cuộc tấn công thất bại rồi,không lo nữa" rồi cười lớn sảng khoái.

Đồng hồ đã điểm sẽ đóng cửa vào lúc 00:00.

"Frank,theo ta".

Ostagama lên tiế đã được lập trình sẵn mệnh lệnh liền di chuyển .Hai cánh cửa gỗ với nhiều họa tiết liền được mở ra bởi người quản gia.Cậu từ từ đi ra khỏi cửa rồi bước ra hành lang.Căn phòng này được đặt ở tầng 3.

Toàn thể tòa nhà được thiết kế như một pháo đài thu nhỏ được đặt gần bãi biển ở Niflheim .Bao bọc khu nhà là một lớp thành vững chắc cao bằng tòa nhà,bao bọc xung quanh là một lớp sương mù dày mỏng tùy thời điểm.Tổng cộng có 3 tầng,chưa bao gồm tầng hầm làm kho chứa.Nóc toà nhà được lợp bởi vật liệu đác tiền.Bên trong thì nội thất điều được thiết kế tỉ mỉ .Hành lang các tầng 2 và 3 điều có những bức tranh nghệ thuật nổi tiếng của các danh họa như Van Gogh hay Leonardo da vinci cũng như các bức tượng nghệ thuật "đặc biệt".Còn tầng trệt là một khu xưởng bao gồm các công cụ cơ bản cần thiết cũng như máy móc gia công như Loom(dụng cụ dùng để may vá,thuộc da...),forge(lò rèn),workbench(dụng cụ làm gỗ nói chung),lò nấu… ở từng phòng hoặc khu vự ài ra còn có nhà bếp và các phòng ở cho các hầu nam và hầu nữ và các NPC chuyên về gia công nguyên liệu cùng các phòng khác cùng vài phòng trống .Còn sảnh trước tầng một thì là nơi chào mừng và tiếp khách rồi đưa thẳng lên tầng ài ra còn có sân sau khá to để thử nghiệm các loại sản phẩm và cũng là một phần nơi thủ hộ vệ tầng trấn thủ.

Không chỉ vậy,tầng một còn là một tầng phòng thủ duy nhất với rất nhiều bãy,công trình phòng thủ và các NPC chiến đấu.Hơn nữa các loại bẫy này chủ yếu là để giữ chân hoặc làm chậm kẻ thù .Lí do chỉ có tầng 1 là hàng phòng thủ duy nhất là do đây là một crafting guild,không phải là một guild hiếu chiến gây ra nhiều kẻ thù.Hai là đa phần các thành viên điều muốn chi tiền vừa phải do không muốn phung phí quá nhiều vào game,chủ yếu đồ trang trí ở đây là do hàng tự làm bởi kĩ năng có sẵn,bỏ tiền mua chỉ mua dữ liệu về trang trí.Ba là chủ guild-tức là cậu đã đạt được môt vài thỏa thuận và xây dựng mối quan hệ với 1 vài guild lớn kểu như "Các anh bảo kê cho tôi,chúng tôi sẽ sửa chữa và điều chế thuê cho các anh miễn phí.Ngoài ra nếu mua hàng thì sẽ được giảm giá đặc biệt",thành ra ít tên nào bén mảng đến do không muốn đụng đến các ông lớn.Nếu gan mà vào thì hệ thống báo động sẽ báo động cho các guild liên minh đưa người sang hỗ trợ qua cổng dịch chuyển mà guild cậu và guild liên minh hợp tác xây dựng.Nếu cần thiết thì đánh luôn guild của những kẻ xâm chiếm để dằn mặ ài ra các "ông lớn" này còn đỡ tốn một khoản tiền không nhỏ để phi vào ài ra còn có nhiều nguyên nhân khách quan khác.

Tầng hai thì chia thành 3 khu vực bao gồm khu 25 phòng riêng giành cho các guild member cũng như của chủ guild dù thành viên luôn giao động từ 40-100 người tùy thời điểm nhưng chỉ có khoảng 20 người được cho là chủ chố ủ yếu do guild nhiều thành phần, cộng với chỉ muốn tập chung vào chế đồ và tìm kiếm nguyên liệu nên việc xây dựng guild base và NPC chỉ giao cho mấy người chủ chốt,nguyên liệu thì các thành viên cung cấp và gom tiề ài ra nếu ai rảnh thì có thể đóng góp thêm sức vào việc xây dựng guild ành viên thì đa dạng và đa chủng tộc cả nghĩa đen lẫn nghĩa bó thứ hai là khu ăn chơi như quán bar,nhà tắm,khu trò chơi… mặc dù chúng chỉ để chưng mặc dù dùng được,nhưng ai lại chơi game trong khi chơi game chứ !?Lí do là "Một guild base của một guild chuyên gia công mà thiết kế đơn giản thì ai nhìn vào sao tin là một guild gia công chuyên nghiệp chứ".Khu thứ ba là sảnh chung nằm giữa hai ía trên là bộ đèn trang trí pha lê tuyệt đẹp đồng thời là một cái bẫy nếu có kẻ xâm nhập vào đây.Đây là nơi đặt phòng họp chung của guild và cũng là nơi đặt phòng tiếp khách,ngoài ra còn là nơi tập chung các thành viên để ra lệnh phòng thủ hoặc chiến đâu hoặc đưa ra ý kiến tập chung vì khu sảng này rộ ài ra cũng còn nhiều phòng để trống.

Còn tầng ba là tầng để cất giữ các sản phẩm thành phẩm cũng như các item đặc biệt và quý hiếm như vũ khí,các trang bị và kho vàng…Ngoài ra còn là nơi cất giữ một World item của guild.Cậu đi lướt qua các căn phòng chứa đầy các item cao cấp và các lính tuàn tra và đứng trước các căn phòng và dừng ở nơi cất giữ World item.

 _Cái world item này chỉ có đúng 18 người chủ chốt trong guild biết kể cả mì ữ bí mật kinh thật._

Sau đó Ost di xuống tầng hai vào căn phòng họp.Căn phòng khá rộng bao gồm chiếc bàn đá cỡ lớn và hết thảy là 45 cái ghế .Cậu nhớ lại thì hầu như tất cả buổi họp điều không bao giờ dủ người cả.Nhìn bức tường đang treo một cái khiên.Tên cái khiên là "Vanguard of mist",một vũ khí guild.Nó được thiết kể trông khá hầm hố,mỗi bốn góc là một viên ngọc với những khả năng khác nhau,ở giữa được chạm trổ biểu tượng guild.Cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào nó,sau đó mở bản điều khiển lên nhìn vào tên các thành viên .Tổng cộng bây giờ là có 69 thành viên,tất cả điều offline.

"Quả là không ai đến làm tiệc chia tay.Hầu hết họ cũng đã để tất cả nguyên liệu cùng với trang bị ở trong kho guild không biết chừng nào mới lấy lại.Họ điều để với cùng một lí do như "để đó trong khi tôi tạm thời nghỉ chơi thì nếu ai cần thì cứ lấy mà dù ưng cấm tuyệt đối dùng trang bị để bán hay đập bể để lấy nguyên liệu".Nói đã rồi có ai về đâu."

Cậu nói với "người" quản gia đang đằng sau.

"Tại sao ta lại nói với ngươi,ta tự kỉ quá rồi".

Rồi cậu đi xuống tầng một.Đứng ngay dưới cầu thang là một hầu nữ và một hầu nam.Cô hầu nữ có nước da lam đen cùng với đôi tai nhọn và mái tóc màu hồng nhạt với nhiều cao khoảng 1m7.Còn hầu nam thì cao gần 1m90 với mái tóc đen,nước da khá xám và thân hình khá vạm vỡ được giấu trong lớp áo.Đó là Hana Masia trưởng hầu nữ thuộc tộc Kelari lvl 90-một nhánh họ hàng xa của tộc elf nói chung- và Jone Snow trường hầu nam lvl 92 thuộc tộc Bahmi là các NPC phòng thủ tự do. Phía đằng sau họ là gồm 10 hầu nữa và 10 hầu nam lvl từ 20 đến 25 với chủng tộc đa dạng.Và đứng rải rác ở tầng một điều là các NPC gia công khoảng 30 người ở câp độ từ 35 đến 45.Cậu lớn tiếng ra lệnh:

"Tất cả về phòng nghỉ.Hana,Jone,Frank theo ta".

Tất cả điều đã được lập trình sẵn.Tất cả điều đi về phòng trừ bốn người.

 _Đi lòng vòng giết thời gian nào._

Cậu dao hết tầng một và đi xuống tầng hầm.Tầng hầm đầy ấp toàn nguyên liệu đã qua chế biến từ trung cấp đến cao cấ ệt nhiên không có loại nguyên liệu cấp thâp nào.Nói guild câu thu thập hết nhiêu đây thì không đú ện là hơn một tháng trước ,sau khi nhà phát hành tuyên bố đóng cửa game thì hầu như tất cả những ai còn đang chơi game hoặc chuẩn bị nghỉ hoặc đã nghỉ nhưng quay lại điều bán tháo tất cả nguyên liệu kể cả hàng hiếm với giá rẻ mạc(bằng tiền thật lẫn ảo) cùng với cash shop.Điều đó đã làm khuấy động thì trường.Lúc ấy khi thấy kho còn khá ít nguyên liệu thì cậu đã bàn với hai guild phó và 2 thành viên còn sót lại và quyết định mua đầy kho nguyên liệu và 5 người còn lại cùng với các NPC gia công hết đống đó."Game sắp đóng cửa,hốt cú chót chơi nào" và ai cũng đồng ý.Ý kiến đó là do hội phó tên ZzCykazZ đưa ra và tên hội phó còn lại tên H0oKerFtw "Hốt hết cho đầy kho,nghỉ game mà cái kho trống hoắc nhìn ngoại quá" .Và thế là cho dù mua đầy kho và gia công hết để lắp đầy các phòng ở tầng 3 thì ngân quĩ vẫn còn rất nhiều tiền vàng,còn tiền cash shop thì còn một ít.Còn đống nguyên liệu cấp thấp thì để đại ngoài sân sau.

"Cái khoản khắc vui vẻ cuối cù nghị lại sao mà cảm giác thật trống trải"

23:15.Còn 45 phút nữa là đóng của sever.

Cậu ra lệnh:

"Hana,Jone về phòng nghỉ,Frank theo ta".

Cứ thế,hai người kia về.Chỉ còn hai người đang từ từ thong thả đi lên tầng ả mấy chốc đã tới căn phòng của riêng cậ ìn bề ngoài nếu không biết vị trí thì sẽ không biết đi vào phòng của ai vì bên ngoài căn phòng nào cũng giống nhau nhưng riêng phòng cậu thì nằm ở gần cuối dãy.Cậu mở cửa và bước vào,Frank cũng theo cậu đi vào phòng.Căn phòng rộng với kiểu trang trí sang trọng do cậu tự thiết kế lấy. Trên tường bên thì treo một đồng hồ quả lắc,phía dưới thì có một giá khá to để vũ khí được cách điệu.Các loại vũ khí đa dạng từ các loại kiếm thanh lịch đến cái loại rìu hầm hố.Kế bên là một kế bàn để các loại súng ống mà cậu craft và kiếm được từ các cuộc trao đổi.Cậu quyết định bổ sung thêm sung ống vào bộ sưu tập trang trí phòng riêng sau bản cập nhật "Fall of Valkyria".Đối diện là một cửa sổ lớn có tấm màn che lạ ếc giường được đặt ở giữa cùng nhiều thứ đồ trang trí khá bước vào,cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào Frank và nói mặc dù cậu biết rằng có nói hắn cũng không hiểu:

"Hôm này là ngày cuối cùng của ngươi được phục vụ ta với tư cách là một quản 12 giờ đêm hôm nay ngươi cùng mọi người sẽ biến mất và đây là ngày cuối cùng các ngươi còn tồn tại cùng với ta".

Do hạn chế của game nên cậu không thể diễn tả được vẻ mặt buồn và tiếc nuố ưng với giọng nói thì có thể cảm nhận được sự sâu sắc của câu nói ấy.Cậu nói tiếp:

" Đây là mênh lệnh cuối cùng của ta với tư cách chủ guild The jag:hãy về phòng nghỉ ngơi,ngươi làm đủ rồi."

Ngay lập tức và vô hồn,Frank đi ra và biến mất sau cánh cửa.

 _Tại sao mình lại nói như một thằng tự kỉ thế nhỉ?Kệ,có một mình mình ở đây,có ai biết đâu.Cũng tại bọn họ không đến mà mình mới tự kỉ như vầy.Dù sao Frank là NPC tự do do chính tay mình tự lập trình cùng với những nguyên liệu và trang bị của guild để phòng thủ ở tầng một nếu có biế ươi và mọi NPC khác cũng đã hoàn thành tốt nhiệm vụ mà chúng ta đã giao.Các ngươi có thể nghỉ ngơi rồ không hy vọng chúng ta sẽ găp lại ở đâu đấy vì cuộc đời ta đã gặp đủ thứ kì hoặc rồi._

Đồng hồ điểm 23:30.Câu ngồi lên giường.

Cái giường mà cậu nằm lên thật êm ái.Cậu mở bản điều khiển vật phẩm ra và lấy ra một thứ trông giống một cái điên thoại.

 _Thứ này mình lưu rất nhiều bài hát mà mình thích từ kiếp trước lẫn kiếp này,đồng thời là một vật phẩm đê vào internet ngay trong game để giết tời gian trong khi di chuyển.Dùng nó lần cuối vậy._

Cậu bấm và chỉnh giờ báo thức lúc 6:30.Đó cũng chính là giờ mà cậu phải thức dậy ở thế giới thật để lên giảng đường vì cậu đang là một sinh viên đại học.

 _Làm giấc trong khi đợi tận thế đến nào.Có lẽ là giấc ngàn thu._

Cậu so sánh lúc mà sever đóng cửa tương đương với tận thế.Cũng đúng thôi vì tất cả sẽ biến mất,không là tận thế là gì.

Đồng hồ điểm 23:40.

Do cậu quá mêt do cả ngày hôm nay sảng phải lên giảng đường,chiều tối phải làm thêm.Cậu dần dần chìm vào giấc ngủ…

 _Tối mai làm vài ván Haft life 3 giải sầu vậy_

Cứ thế mà cậu chìm vào giấc ngủ say lúc nào không hay biết _._

 _Đồng hồ vẫn cứ điểm,cậu đã ngủ mà sever đóng của thì thiết bị cũng sẽ tự động ngắt,cơ thể thật lúc này cũng đang nằm trên giường nện sẽ không vấn đề gì.Đó là cậu nghĩ như thế,phải thật thoải mái khi chia tay một thế giới mà cậu gắn bó gần 10 năm._

 _Đồng hồ vẫn cứ điểm._

 _Cứ thế mà điểm._

 _23:59:55_

 _23:59:56_

 _23:59:57_

 _23:59:58_

 _23:59:59_

 **00:00:00**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phần Hai(Part 2)**

"Trời đã sáng rồi thưa ngài."

. . .

"Chúng ta có chuyện hệ trọng thưa ngài."

"Im,để tao ngủ đủ đã,mệt quá."

"Nhưng thưa ngài…"

"Có gì hệ trọng,hôm nay đâu có kiểm tra gì đâu,để tao ngủ thêm đã."

Cậu vừa nói vừa cuộn mình trong chăn ấm áp,ngoái ngủ.

Bỗng nhiên có ai đó xô cửa mạnh chạy vào và la lớn:

"CHỦ NHÂN ƠI,CÓ CHUYỆN LỚN RỒI!"

"Chuyện gì lớn?Bộ tụi bây khộng cho tao ngủ à?"

Cậu vừa nói vừa quay người lại,mặt ,hướng mặt về phía có tiếng nói lớn với một vẻ mặt lờ lờ chưa tỉnh ngủ thẳng.

 _Ủa,không phải là Hana sao?Và cả Frank nữa?Hở?Sao bọn họ lại ở đây… Đây là kí túc xá mà?_

Cái trí óc đang lơ mơ làn màng vì mới ngủ dậy,khộng hiẻu chuyện gì đang xảy xa,bỗng nhiên bỗng ngửi thấy một mùi thơm

 _Mùi thơm?Sao có mùi này thơm thế?Nước hoa đắt tiền à?Thơm!?_

 _Đàu óc cậu đang dần tỉnh táo lại,sau đó hưởng đôi mắt đưa về vẻ mặt đang nghiêm túc của Frank._

 _Hana?Frank?Cả mùi thơm và gương mặt nghiêm túc này…_

Với vẻ mặt đã hiểu chuyện,cậu giật mình nhảy khỏi giường và lớn tiếng hỏi 2 người đứng trước mặt

"Chuyện gì đang xảy,tại sao hai ngươi lại ở đây?Không phải là sever đã đóng của rồi sao?"

"Sever?Đóng cửa?Chủ nhân đang nói về gì vậy?"

Nhìn vẻ mặt ngơ ngác của hai người,cậu cũng phần nào hiểu chuyện đang xảy ra

"Quên việc đó đi,các ngươi nói có chuyện lớn?chuyện gì?"

"Tôi nên nghĩ ngài nên nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ sẽ nhanh hơn là giải thích"-Frank lên tiếng.

Hiểu được vấn đề,câu liền đi tới cửa sổ và mở màng ra.Một cảnh tượng thật bất ngờ.

Ở phía trên lớp sương mù dày đặc bao quanh guild base đã không còn,ánh nắng chói chang chiếu xuống mặt đất.Cậu liền đưa tầm nhìn xuống phía dưới cậu càng thấy bất ngờ hơn.Rất nhiều "người" đang đứng tụ tập phía dưới sân trước và điều nhìn lên bầu trời xung quoanh với vẻ trông ngơ ngá chỉ một "người" nổi bật ngước nhìn lên trời sao đó ngày lập tức chắp tay lên chiếc cằm trơ xương suy nghĩ.Sau đó đột nhiên ngước nhìn lên của sổ căn phòng mà cậu đang đứng khiến cậu giật mình bối rối.

 _Hắn ta không phải là thủ hộ vệ tầng duy nhất của guild sao?Sao hắn lại có thể ung dung đi ra sân trước thế kia?_

Cậu lập tức quay mặt lại và nói:

"Hai ngươi có biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra hay không?"

"Thưa là khô khi ngài ra lệnh cho chúng tôi về phòng vào đêm hôm qua thì chúng tôi không biết gì nữa .Chỉ khi chúng tôi thức dậy làm việc thì mới phát hiện ra sự việc này."

 _Phải,mình đã ra lệnh cho họ.Có nghĩa là họ nhớ những gì mà họ đã nhận lệnh từ viêc lập trình?_

"Chuyện này có phải liên quan đến thứ ngài gọi là ngày tận thế mà ngài đã nói với tôi đêm hôm qua không?"

"Ngày tận thế?Frank,anh đang nói gì thế?"

"Các ngươi không cần biết việc đó?Bây giờ hai ngươi nghe lệnh đây!"

Hai ngươi với vẻ mặt nghiêm túc,ngả người xuống:

"Vâng thưa ngài"

Cậu đắng do suy nghị một chút rồi nói:

"Việc đầu tiên là ra lệnh cho các con Gargoyle bên trên tường thành quan sát vị trí địa hình xung quanh và kẻ địch nếu có trong phạm vi ,ngươi ra lệnh cho mọi người vào trong sau đó đưa thông báo cho Akabak kiểm tra việc phòng thủ các khu vực bên trong và ngoài tòa nhà như bẫy và các công trình phòng thủ .Sau khi ra lệnh cho mọi người vào trong thì hãy kiểm tra xem có thiếu hay thừa một ai hay khô sau khi có báo cáo từ đám Gargoyle thì ghi lại và kiểm tra thông tin sẵn tiện đưa thông báo cho Jone tăng cường an ninh khu vực.Tât cả 4 người sau khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ thì đến ngay phòng làm việc của ta rồi báo cáo."

"Vâng thưa ngài."

Ngay lập tức hai người họ nhanh chóng đi ra và đóng cửa lại để một mình chủ nhân của họ trong phò lập tức cậu ngồi ngay trên ghế và bắt đầu nghĩ ngợi.

 _Bọn họ điều biến thành thật và nghe theo lệnh không lập trình sẵn.Tại sao chuyện này lại xảy ra lần nữa với mình._

Cậu đưa mắt nhìn xuống bàn tay trái với lớp vẩy và móng rồng sau đó nắm tay lại.

 _Nhất định có kẻ đứng sau làm chuyện này .Hết chuyện mình bị tái sinh đến chuyện thế giới ảo nay lại trở thành thật.Có phải đây là một dị giới mà "hắn" tạo ra để trêu ngươi mình?Liệu có phải một mình mình "bị" hắn để ý hay còn có ai khác nữa?và nơi này là như thế nào?sức mạnh mình ra sao trong thế giới này?Và đặc biệt hơn nữa lí do tại sao lại là mình?_

Nhưng câu hỏi như thế cứ lẩn quẩn bên trong đầu của mình.Lát sau cậu ngừng nghĩ ngợi và đứng lên.

 _Kệ,để sau đã.Giờ có việc mà ta phải cần làm trướ ông thể để bộ dạng này mà đi gặp bọn họ được_

Tuy nói thế nhưng cậu không biết làm sao để mà thay đổi bộ dạng hiện tại luộm thộm của mì còn là game thì chỉ cẩn mở bản điều khiển thì chỉ việc thay đổi item trang bị hoặc đổi luôn một set đồ đang dùng đã được định sẵn.

Còn bây giờ thì cậu không biết làm sao để mà thay đổi bô dạng hiện tại của mình.

 _Thử xem nào._

Cậu hình dung ra một bản điều khiển nằm trên không khí và đưa tay vào.Bông nhiên tay cậu đã được đưa vào chiều không gian nào đó và không gian ấy đã được mở rộng đủ để cậu nhìn thấy bên trong.

 _Ồ,ra là đây cách nó hoạt độ nào,tất cả món đồ được sắp xếp theo thứ tự mình đã đặt lúc trước,nhưng làm sao để hay đổi một lúc tất cả item cùng lúc đây._

Nói rồi cậu lấy tay quơ qua quơ lại để kiểm ra và phát hiện những set item mà cậu sắp xếp sẵn.

 _Ồ,vẫn như game nhỉ,thử ra lệnh bằng miệng để xem sao nào_

"Replace Item s first set".

Gần như ngay lập tức bộ đồ ngủ mà cậu đang mặc trên người bỗng biến mất và thay vào đó là một bộ trang bị đúng chất của một pháp sư đứng đầu guild The Jag.

 _Thật tiện lợi,ma pháp này vẫn sử dụng được._

Bộ trang bị bao gồm một chiếc áo khoác màu xanh dương thẫm nhìn như vô tận kéo dài qua đầu gối với những đường may tỉnh mỉ và những họa tiết tinh xảo màu vàng.Bên trong mặc một bộ đồ bằng vải cao cấp màu lam ngọc được thiết kế một cách thời trang dành riêng cho các pháp sư,chân mang một đôi giày tây cùng mà ài ra bộ quần áo còn có những phụ kiện trên người như thắc lưng đeo một cái túi,đồ trang trí,vòng cổ… Mái tóc tự động được chải lại gọn gàng,tai thì được deo khuyên.Bàn tay trái thì đeo 5 cái nhẫn khác nhau,còn bàn tay phải thì được đeo ngăn tay màu trắng được đính 5 viên ngọc khác màu .ĐI kèm theo đó là một cây quyền trượng cao hơn chủ nhân nó một gang ân cây quyền trượng có màu xanh sapphire trong suốt tựa pha lê được chạm khắc,phía trên đầu trượng thì 5 giá đỡ mang trên mình 5 viên ngọc khác màu tựa năm ngón tay quyền uy.Tất cả điều là cấp Divine.Tất cả những thứ đó kết hợp lại tạo nên vẻ quý phái lịch lãm cũng như sự quyền uy của Ostagama.

 _Mấy món này được craft ra trong những ngày cuối sever nhờ vào "đợt giảm giá đặt biêt" cùng với vài món tụi nó bỏ lại cho mình.Đỡ thậ ử liên lạc với người khác xem có có ai nữa khô ông có bản điều khiên nên cũng không mở "Friend list" để liên lạc nữa rồ ử nghĩ đến tên và khuôn mặt nào._

 _Người mà cậu nghĩ đầu tiên là tên hội phó thân cận với cậu nhất ZzCykazZ._

"Message."

Bỗng nhiên có gì đó chạy trong đầu cậu rồi bỗng nhiên có cảm giác đang phát ra sóng gì đó.

 _Cảm giác kì lạ.Không có ai trả lờ ử lại xem nào._

"Message."

Vẫn không ai trả lời.

Trong Yggdrasill, khi sử dụng hệ thống tin nhắn, nếu đối phương đang ở trong trò chơi sẽ nghe thấy tiếng nhạc như chuông điện thoại, nếu không trả lời thì liên lạc lập tức sẽ bị ngắt.

Cậu chuyển mục tiêu sang những NPC.Cậu thử liên lạc với Hana.

"Thưa chủ nhân,có việc gì à?"

"Hana à?À không có gì.Cô làm việc tiếp đi."

"Vâng."

 _Không liên lạc được với ai cả.Liệu còn có ai bị chuyển qua đây giống mình không?_

Ngẫm hồi ngắn rồi…

 _Thế này chắc được rồi.ĐI gặp bọn họ nào._

Vừa nói cậu vửa đi ra cửa.Điều đầu tiên cậu bắt gặp là một cặp lính canh.Một bên là một chiến binh thuộc tộc Troll berserker cao 2 mét rắn chắc đang mặc một bộ giáp xích(chainmail) chắc chắn,tay cầm khiên tròn,tay cầm giáo.Tên còn lai thuộc một tộc Orc chiến binh đang mặc giáp sắt(plate armor),hai tay cầm rìu chiến loại ấy người đứng đầu,cả hai bọn họ điều cúi chào.

"Thưa chủ nhân,chào buổi sáng."

"Tốt,các ngươi đang tuần tra à."

"Thưa vâng,chúng tôi đang tuần tra theo lệnh của ngài Jone( )."

 _Mới ra lệnh đây mà đã làm xong rồi à?Quả là không hổ danh là bộ tứ đứng đầu mà.Quả thực mọi thứ điều trở nên có sự sống cả rồi._

Bình thường ngoài những thứ đã được lập trình thì NPC sẽ không làm gì ngoài những thứ đó cả.Đặc biệt là những NPC lính canh thế này không ai thèm lập trình riêng do đã được lập trình sẵn khi mua khu nà nên khi thấy bọn họ cúi chào thì điều dần khẳng định với cậu đây là một dị giới thực sự.Cậu cũng luôn băn khoăn rằng "cái cơ thể cũ ra sao rồi?Liệu nó có phải bị nổ rồi nó đưa cậu qua đây không?"Cậu vừa đi vừa suy nghị,vữa giáp mặt với những cặp lính canh tuần tra như thế này:một cặp undead, một cặp human,một cặp elf hoặc dị hình tộc nào đó mà cậu không nhớ nổi.Cậu dừng trước phòng họp ở tầng hai,đi vào kiểm tra xem cái khiên còn đó khô đó đi lên tầng 3,vào phòng làm việc của cậ đứng trước của,một áp lực nào đó đẩy ra khiến cậu chùn bướ ưng cậu vẫn tiến tới và mọi ngời

"Chúng thần chào mừng ngài"

"Tốt,vào việc chính nào."

Cậu ngồi xuống ghế.Đứng trước mặt cậu là bộ tứ NPC mạnh nhất guild The Jag.Tất nhiên chỉ là mạnh nhất guild này thôi.Đầu tiên là Frank,quản gia của guild và cũng là người gần gũi nhất với cậu với lvl 100.Kế bên là Akabak,một Archlich,cũng là thủ hộ vệ tầng duy nhất của guild. Vẻ ngoài là một bô xương khô cao khoảng 1m8,trên người mặc bộ áo màu tím trang trọng che kín toàn thân cùng với những trang sức ma quái,chỉ để lộ đôi bàn tai xương xảu cùng với cái đầu lâu với hốc mắt có ngọn lửa màu xanh lam nhạt tỏ vẻ thông thái,tay cầm một cây trượng thân làm bằng xương,bao bọc phía trên một lớp giống thịt màu tím cùng 4 cái xúc tu đang quấn lấy cái đầu lâu , cũng là lvl 100.Kế tiếp là Jone Snow trưởng đội hầu nam với lvl 92 và cuối cũng là Hana Marisa lvl 90 đội trưởng đội hầu nữa.

"Hana,đầu tiên chúng ta đang ở đâu và phải đối mặt với điều gì?"-Cậu nói với vẻ mặt nghiêm túc.

Như một thư kí chuyên nghiệp,cô liên trả lời:

"Hiện giờ chúng ta đang tọa lạc tại bên trong một khu rừng già,xung quanh có một vài ngọn núi nhỏ và đồi, không còn là một nơi gẫn bài biển đầy sương mù nữa ạ.Theo lũ Gargoyle đã báo cáo thì xung quanh có những con Orc hoang dã cùng những con Orge và vài con gobin nhưng chúng có vẻ không quá nguy hiểm.Có vẻ chúng chưa phát hiện ra nơi này nhưng có lẽ chúng ta nên xử lí chúng để dảm bảo an toà ài ra cũng phát hiện một ngôi làng đang ở khá xa cùng những cánh đồng đang trồng một loại cây gì đó trông giống họ thuốc phiện"

"Quả nhiên là vậy"-Akabak kẻ mệnh danh là NPC thông thái nhất guild lên tiếng.

"Làm tốt lắm Hana."

Khi nghe lời này, má cô ấy bỗng nhiên ửng hồng,đôi tai rung rung tỏ vẻ thich thú nhưng ngại ngù ưng cậu vẫn không để ý lắm.

 _Làm sao cô ta biết được đó là cây thuốc phiện?Hay thế nhỉ?_

"Akabak,những khu vực thế nào?"

"Thưa là vẫn bình thường,chưa phát hiện bị xâm phạm gì.Những công trình phòng thủ còn hoạt động tố ỉ có cổng dịch chuyển đã tự động ngắt,không còn hoạt động."

 _Cổng dịch chuyển được xây dựng dưa trên liên minh mà mình và những người đứng đầu guild khác thành lập dễ họ dễ dàng gửi người qua khi guild bị xâm chiếm để trợ giúp phòng thủ.Ngoài ra chỉ có người đã được chỉ định bởi người có quyền hạn mới được dùng để tránh "spy" từ bên ngoà ài ra còn là phương tiện để di chuyển đến các thành thị lớn hoặc các guild base liên minh để giao dịch. Đây còn là nơi đánh dấu cuộn giấy "Scroll of home portal" để dịch chuyển quay về guild ưng mình không chắc nó còn hoạt động đúng thế không._

"Thế còn ngươi Jone?"

"Vẫn ổn"

"Frank?"

"Đã kiểm tra,không có gì bất thường."

"Các ngươi làm tốt lắm."

"Cảm ơn ngoài quá khen"-mọi người đòng loạt lên tiếng.

"Với hiện trạng bây giờ,các ngươi có ý kiến gì không?Ta có đề xuất rằng đầu tiên phải che giấu đi sự hiện diện của chúng ta đã."

"The Jag chúng ta không có ai giỏi về kĩ năng che giấu,thuộc hạ nghĩ là chúng nên sử dụng item "Rune of illusion" cùng vài item khác để che giấu sự hiện diện của chúng ta"-Akabak lên tiếng.

"Tốt,cứ vào kho và lấy những vật phẩm cần thiết cho việc này.Có ai có ý kiến gì nữa không?"

"Chúng ta cũng nên nhanh chóng xử lí những con Orc và Orge cũng như thám thính ngôi là ộc hạ nghĩ bọn chúng không sớm thì muộn bọn chúng cũng sẽ gây rắc rối"-Jone lên tiếng.

 _Jone có class là một Cleric và trông có vẻ_ cũng khá hiếu chiến.Tệ quá,mình chỉ biết rõ mỗi Frank.Có lẽ mình nên tìm hiểu kĩ bọn họ ra sao.Dù sao mỗi NPC mạnh nhất này điều có tay mình nhúng vào lập trình.Có vẻ việc tìm hiểu sẽ dễ dàng hơ ông biết những chỉ số có ảnh hưởng đến tính cách không nhỉ?

"Việc cần thiét nữa là chúng ta phải thành lập một hệ thống liên lạc cảnh báo sớm xung quanh khu vực."

"Thần nghĩ việc này nên để cho Root và Reef làm việc này."

"À,là hai Treat protector ở sân trước à,tại sao Akabak?"

"Bọn họ tuy không thể di chuyển linh hoạt nhưng có thể liên kết với những cái cây trong khu vực ảnh hưởng để do thám động tĩnh và quan sát khu vực qua những cái cây thông qua rễ.Miễn là có cây thì bọn họ sẽ có thể hoạt động."

"Tốt lắm,ngươi biết rõ hơn ta đấy."

"Ngài quá khen,thần nghĩ ngài cũng đã biết."

 _Ta mới biết điêu này luôn đấy.Các ngươi đã thay đổi như thế nào vậy?_

Khi Ostagama nói lời khen ấy,ảnh mắt của Jona và Hana trông có vẻ ganh tị với ưng ông ta cũng không để ý lắm.Còn Frank thì không quan tâm đến viêc này.

"Ngoài ra ta còn một điều nữa muốn hỏi mọi người."

Ngay lập tức cậu đứng lê thấy thế ai cũng tỏ vẻ nghiêm túc và hướng về Ost.

Ngập ngừng một chút,sau có cậu nói :

"Các ngươi có trung thành hoàn toàn với ta không?"

"Hoàn toàn trung thành."-Bọn họ đồng loạt trả lời.

Ostagama lại lên tiếng tiếp:

"Ta nói thẳng.Có thể là nhiều lúc ta yếu,cũng có thể là ta nhiều khi vô dụng.Cũng có khi ta đưa ra những quyết định sai lầ cũng thừa nhận là ta cũng khộng phải là kẻ tài giỏi gì.Và cũng sẽ có lúc ta thất bại và mọi thứ xụp đổ dưới chân ta,cũng có thể đó là lúc ta yếu nhất không làm được gì.Lúc ấy các ngươi có còn trung thành và theo phụng sự ta không?Hoặc ngược lại các ngươi phản bội ta và giết ta để trả thù hoặc để chiếm đoạt tất cả ?"

Hoàn toàn bất ngờ với câu hỏi đó. KHông ai hiểu vì sao,kể cả Frank .Người mà bọn họ tôn kính,luôn gọi là "ông chủ"(master) mà họ luôn trung thành tuyệt đối lại có thể hỏi câu đó.Cũng đúng.Lúc trước khi mọi thứ chỉ còn là game,thứ gọi là trung thành cũng chỉ là một chỉ số cơ bản của ỉ số biến mất hoặc bằng không có nghĩa là đã phản bội hoặc bị điều khiển.Lúc đó thì cũng có thể biết được mà xử lí.Còn lúc này thì không còn bản điều khiển,cũng không thể lập trình cũng như không biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu long trung thành bị tổn hại.Cậu cũng đã tính đến điều đó.Đã chết,đã tái sinh,còn bị đưa đến đây cùng với những kí ức cũ thì không thể nào mà không suy tính đến điều đó được.

 _Đây là một nước cờ mạo hiểm.Đây cũng là một khởi đầu tốt hoặc là một kết thúc tồi tệ.Bọn họ từng là những NPC lập trình sẵn,chỉ biết sẵn thì ai biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu họ học hỏi được những điều mới mẻ khi có sự sống thưc sư này.Cũng có thể ngay lúc này đây bọn họ cũng đã hiểu ra và đang có ý định tiêu diệt mình ngay tại đâ ệu mình có thể hồi sinh như game ngay cả khi có các trang bị này? Liệu việc gì sẽ sảy ra ngay khi sau đó.Nhất là khi có kẻ đứng sau giật dây như thế này đây._

Trong khi mọi người đang đắm chìm vào suy nghĩ thì Frank đã lên tiếng phá tan bầu không khí trong phòng:

"Thưa chủ nhân,với tư cách là một quản gia cũng như là người hầu hạ ngài thân cận nhất xin nói.Tất cả những người ngồi ở đây điều được tạo ra bởi ngài và những vị chủ nhân khác.Và tất cả thuộc hạ này đây điều một lòng trung thành với ngài.Nếu ngài yếu đi,chung tôi sẽ tiếp sức ngài,nếu ngài sai lầm,chúng tôi sẽ cùng ngài sửa chữa sai lầm đó.Thậm chí nếu cần thiết,chúng tôi sẽ sẵn sang tự nguyện hy sinh bản thân để ngài được sống vì đó là nhiệm vụ và lẽ sống của chúng tô ỉ cần chủ nhân mong muốn,chúng tôi nguyện hêt sức vì ngài nhưng ngài liệu có coi chúng tôi là những thuộc hạ trung thành?"

Sau khi nghe những lời nói phát ra từ Frank,Akabak tiếp lời:

"Frank nói rất đúng thưa chủ nhân. Chúng tôi và tất cả mọi người ở đây tạo ra là để phục vụ ngài và các vị chủ nhân khác và lấy đó làm mục đích sống.Nếu như phản bội thì phản lại mục địch sống của mình,lúc đó thì chúng tôi tồn tại để làm gì?XIn ngài đừng nghi ngờ lòng trung thành của chúng tôi."

"Đúng thế ,chúng tôi một lòng vì chủ nhân,xin ngài đừng nghi ngờ điều đó."

"Một điều nữa,các ngươi nghĩ gì về ta?"

Frank trả lời một cách thật lòng:

"Như ngài đã nói lúc nã ài tự nhận mình là một người không hoàn hả ưng điều đó không quan trọng.Điều quan trọng là ngài là chủ nhân của chúng tôi,là đại chủ nhân của các chủ nhân(Grand master).Và dù ngài như thế nào,trong mắt các thuộc hạ ngài là hoàn hảo,và là một người nhân từ vì đã không bỏ đi và bỏ lại chúng tôi không người phục vụ.Không chỉ chúng thần mà còn là tất cả những ai thuộc về The Jag."

"Thuộc hạ điều như Frank đã nói !Tất cả đồng lòng vì ngài"-Cả ba người còn lại điều đồng loại lên tiếng.

"Tôt!Tốt lắm!Các ngươi như vậy là ta vui vẻ và yên tâm rồi".

Ostagama nói với vẻ mặt vui vẻ và hài lòng.Bốn người còn lại thì có vẻ hết căn thẳng và trông có vẻ nhẹ nhõng.

 _Tuy nói thế nhưng mình thật chả an tâm chút nào.Có lẽ phải chuẩn bị trước cho mọi tình huống._

"Bây giờ ta sẽ xuống sân sau để kiểm tra sức mạnh của ta cùng một vài thứ.Frank,theo ,Hana đưa người đi kiểm tra lại kho nguyên liệu và kho hàng và sau đó dưa danh sách vât phẩm vào phòng của cứ theo kê hoạch mà làm."

" Ngài kiểm tra sức mạnh à?"-Frank lên tiếng.

"Từ khi bị dịch chuyển qua đây,ta đang phân vân sức mạnh của ta hiện tai có bị ảnh hưởng gì khô ươi sẽ giúp ta làm điều đó."

"Dạ vâng."

...

Hiện cậu đang đứng ở sân sau cùng với Frank và một vài người hầu.Cái sân dù là sân sau để làm bãi thử nghiệm vật phẩm thì cũng rất rộng rãi, cũng có nhiều đồ trang trí và là nơi đi vào nơi trấn thủ của thủ vệ tầng.

"Đem con người rơm ra đây."

Ngay lập tức hai con Skelecton đem 2 con người rơm ra đặt trước mặt cậu.

 _Để xem nào,nếu như trong game thì viêc đầu tiên là xác định mục tiêu tấn công rồi khóa mục tiê đó là dùng phép bằng cách nhân biểu tưởng trên màn hì ưngbây giờ chả có gì cả.Vậy bây giờ mấy thứ này hoạt động ra sao?taget hay là non-taget?Liệu có Friendly fire?Chết thật.Dùng ma pháp gì trong hơn 400 cái này đây?Ơ,từ khi nào mà mình nhớ hết đống bùi nhùi này nhỉ?_

Sau khi suy nghĩ,cậu giơ tay lên trái lên,tay phải cầm trượng,hướng mắt và đưa cánh tay nhắm vào con người rơm đứng trước mặt câu rồi nói:

"Crystalline missiles"

Bỗng nhiên cậu một luồn năng lượng gì đó tỏa ra trong người cậu,sau đó dồn vào cánh tay trái và xuất hiện một viên đạn pha lê bắn vào con người rơm làm nó tan nát.

 _Thì ra là cách hoạt động giống như ử nhắm vào đâu khác vào._

Cậu liền kích hoạt kị năng lần nữ người rơm thứ hai tan ná đó cậu nhắm vào dưới đất và bắn.

 _Có lẽ là non-taget._

"Đem thêm người rơm ra."-Cậu ra lệnh.

Tổng cộng có 10 con người rơm dàn hàng 4.Cậu thử kích hoạt thêm ma pháp .

"Lightning Strike".

Bỗng nhiên những luồn sấm sét xuất hiện từ trên trời và đánh vào những con người rơm.Tất cả điều cháy đen.

"Quả nhiên là sức mạnh của ngài Ostagama."

"Frank,tạo lá chắn phép thuật lên mọi người ở đâ có thứ muốn thử."

Ngay lập tức Frank liền kích hoạt "Anti-magic shield"-một lớp rào chắn ma thuât lên tất cả mọi người ở đây.

"Xong chưa?"

"Xong rồi ."

Ngay lập tức cậu kích hoạt "Flame guard".Một luồn khí nóng bỏng thiêu đốt xung quanh cậu sau nó tắt.

"Lớp bảo vệ còn không?"

"Lớp bảo vệ đã biến mất sau đòn đó của ngài."

"Được rồi."

 _Quả nhiên tính năng Friendly fire đã kích hoạt.Có lẽ đây là thế giới thực nên mọi thứ có thể điều được hiện thực hóa ật là nguy hiểm.Có lẽ mấy cái aura gây hiệu ứng tiêu cực cũng vậy._

"Frank,Ngươi trang bị khiên và vũ khí.Chuẩn bị ra đấu với ta một trận."

"Thật à?"

"Thật."

Ai nấy ở đó điều xì xầm,bàn tán tại sao làm phải làm như vậ ưng không ai hỏi thẳng nhưng cậu vẫn biết.

"Có vài điều ta cần kiểm tra kĩ hơ cần đấu với Frank để kiẻm tra điều đó."


End file.
